Starry eyes
by RinXSesshoumaru Forever
Summary: Story originally written by Imaginary Witch, a talented author and a best friend of mine. Two strangers brought by fate at the same place at the same time. That is going to be just the beginning of their magical journey.


This story was originally written by 'Imaginary Witch', a talented author and a best friend of mine.

The plot in this story belongs to her and she gave me a full permission to alter the characters to suit Inyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin fandom.

Enjoy reading and have fun.

Warning: The setting of this story may make both Sesshoumaru and Rin out of characters therefore if you think they are ooc I advice you not to read instead of flaming me. 3

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Stranger**

"This is ridiculous!", I thought completely angry now seeing how late my friends were. Some day that thing has to stop. I always wait for them when we go out.

I watched around me. The night isn't very cold -although it is winter- and I decided to wear this leather jacket which I practically hate because it is so tight on my body and highlights some certain parts making others stare at me in a strange, persistent way. Many people started gathering outside from the club. Saturday nights are always a nice way to get away from every day's worries and relax with family and friends.

Suddenly I saw all the people around me started shouting and heading to a specific place. I turned my head to them and watched thoroughly the whole place. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger and it was hard for me to understand what was going on, what made them so erratic. I just watched them moving all together and coming closer to the entrance of the club where I stood.

A handsome silver haired man came up to me. I smiled at him and turned red immediately. I thought he had the loveliest face I had ever seen until then. And so beautiful, deep glden eyes… He looked so cute. I didn't expect myself to even smile at someone I like, because I am usually so shy that they pass by and we don't talk at all. I was surprised and blushed even more when I saw him approaching me.

His cold gazes landed on me as he spoke "Where do you want it?", gesturing a pen in his hand.

I looked at him confused. "What? Where do I want what?"

I swear I could see his golden orbs flashed into red for a few split second before the silver haired man sighed annoyed.

"Well, my autograph!", he replied looking so cool and like it was the most normal thing for him to say.

My previous confusion turned into annoyance and anger. I started wondering about that guy. Who does he think he is?

"Why would I want your autograph?", I told him and when I listened to myself I regretted it instantly. It sounded more intense than it should have. But when I saw his bewildered expression, turning away and leaving without a word to enter the club, I felt even worse for my behavior. An urge inside me pushed me to follow him, but as my usual self I was too much of a coward to do so. Furthermore the guard that opened the way for the silver haired guy was too strong and muscular. That look he gave me when I made a step to get closer to them made me change my mind and step back.

That was the moment when my friends turned up. "Hey! How is it going, Rin?", Rick asked me.

"About time guys! I've been waiting for ages!", I reprimanded them and waved to them to go inside. A part of me wanted to go in there and start searching for that stranger. But another part advised me not to do so.

When we got in I started scanning the place with my eyes in pursuit of any clue that he was there somewhere. But everything seemed so normal. Like he was not there.

We found a table for four, me, Rick, Jenna and David, and after we ordered our drinks I started narrating my acquaintance with that handsome stranger whose name was still unknown to me. Everyone laughed as they considered him some kind of weirdo. Everyone except for me.

"Come on Rin! Don't feel bad about him! He is just a freak. You responded to him well.", David advised me and I looked at him angrily. No one deserved to be treated like that.

'Then why do I still feel so guilty doing so?', I thought to myself without spelling the words out loudly.

We talked and drank (too much actually) and we had a nice time with my company. But I still had an eye in order I saw him somewhere and got the chance to say how sorry I was for behaving in such an unacceptable, rude way. That wasn't like me at all. What impression had I left to him?

"Guys…" I pointed my glass and took a hold of it, "…Going for a refill at the bartender. Want something?"

"No, we are ok.", Jenna answered.

I stood up and headed to the bartender. I asked him to put me another drink and I stayed at the bar to drink it.

A tab on my shoulder made me turn abruptly to find a large pale hand which attached to a broad shoulder that attached to a familiar man's face. He was the silvered haired man I met earlier outside the club.

"So you're here." A cold manly voice told me right next to me. He was practically shouting as the music was too loud to listen and communicate with anyone.

"Umm…yes?" I hesitated at the sight of the strange man whom I talked to awhile ago before watching him taking his seat next to me. A weird feeling took over me. It was like dizziness, anxiety and intense heartbeat all grabbed together. So hard to explain. Possibly because of the alcohol in my system, I thought.

"Hn." He stared at me with warm honey golden eyes. I felt like I could just drawn into his gaze forever.

"Sesshoumaru." He reached out his right hand straight in front of me. Astounded, my jaw popped in surprise. It took me a good few minutes to realized what I should respond.

"Uh oh I am Rin.", I said and gave him my hand in order to greet him. We shook hands and that strange previous feeling grew even stronger. I held from the bench bar so that I wouldn't fall. Hopefully I did it fast and discreetly and he didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru." I gave him a warm smile. I had decided to make up for my previous attitude. And I went on. "So are you having a nice time here?"

"Hn…mostly work.", he answered coolly and I realized that he really meant it, because his face disclosed exhaustion and tiredness.

"Are you alone?" His question found me so unprepared. Why did he even care if I were alone or not? It's not like I could ever be his taste. He was so incredibly attractive and me…well, an ordinary girl. Just that.

"Well, I am here with some of my friends. And I think they are waiting for me..." I said and pointed to our table in a distance from where we were.

He nodded and looked down pushing hard his lips together. In a flick of a second he was staring back into my eyes again, those incredible deep honey that I would definitely love to get drowned in, and I bit my bottom lip hard. I noticed him looking at me intensely and then closing his eyes tight. I waited for a while, but I saw no reaction from him.

"Um…", I stopped in dilemma whether to say something more to him (and I really wanted to do so) or just move on and get back to my friends. And I chose to hear my logic. "See ya…" My voice sounded more quiet than I wanted to and I wasn't quite sure if he heard me.

Although I hesitated much, I got up from my seat and with quick, steady steps I headed to our table where my friends seemed to be laughing about something. While I was walking, I turned to take a last glance of Sesshoumaru. He was more than just attractive sitting there at the bar with his tight jeans and his white shirt with a few buttons left unbuttoned to reveal his strong, fit chest. I licked my bottom lip watching him passing his fingers through his nicely brushed hair. It looked like there was something he was thinking of. Something bothered him.

Some minutes passed and I couldn't take my mind of Sesshoumaru. I had that strange impulse to talk to him more, to sit there with him and discuss about ourselves so that I would know him better. And on top of all, ask him why he had said that about the autograph when he saw me outside the club. And I acted spontaneously.

"Sorry guys, but I have something to do. I will see you later ok? I'll be back."

"Okie dokie!", Jenna and Rick answered and they started laughing unreasonably. Clearly David would have to take us back home with Rick's car, because I didn't feel that sober either.

I hurried to the bar looking forward to seeing him there and start our conversation from where we had left it. But when I got there, there was no sign of him. He probably left after I acted like I wasn't interested at all in talking with him. And that was so not true…

I let out a sigh and decided to look around for him. He should have been somewhere in the club. I searched literally everywhere, but I still didn't see him. And what if he had left and gone home? At that thought I started swearing to myself for not considering that option earlier. I would have had time to find him then and prevent him from taking off. But I didn't give up on my hopes. Perhaps he was still outside. Maybe I still had time.

I ran outside from the club passing by my friends' table in a hurry. I reached the exit and pushed eagerly the door to open. I got out and the cold air hit me straight on my face. It made me shiver and stagger. Only then did I find out that my jacket was left at my chair back where I was a few minutes ago talking with my friends. But I had no intention to go there to take it back. I would waste too much precious time on that. But again, no matter how thoroughly I searched for him, I didn't see him around.

I decided to move on at the road in front of me in case it made me feel better from the hangover. While I was walking lazily up and down the street and not too far away from the club, because I didn't want to lose my friends and they were the only way that would help me get back home, I listened to some distant male voices. I turned to the direction where they came from and I noticed some drunk men, still holding beers in their hands and missing their steps all the time. When they realized my presence there, they started walking menacingly towards me and calling me names like: "Doll, baby etc." At first I got cold feet but then when they came even closer, I instinctively started doing big steps backwards. I had to get out of here fast or else I would be in big trouble really soon.

"Rin!" I heard this voice beside me and at the same time I felt a hand wrapped around my waist. "I've been looking all over for you!"

At first I didn't realize to whom the voice belonged to and I thought that it was another drunk man from this creepy company and I got even more terrified. But when I turned my head slowly and looked at the man standing next to me now staring at my face worried, I left a sigh of relief and without thinking about it much got closer to Sesshoumaru.

I was so thankful for him coming to save me and for our sudden intimacy. But at that moment I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything else except of the way I would escape from these hazardous men. I got more relaxed when I saw them turning around and walking away to a completely different direction from us. It obviously didn't seem like fun for them to tease me anymore as soon as they saw that a man came to search for me. I was so grateful to Sesshoumaru for interrupting their dark thoughts and plans. He saved my life.

As soon as we were alone and, most importantly, safe, Sesshoumaru let go of me. I looked at him a little bit disappointed and I frowned without realizing it. It felt so incredibly nice and right being next to him and I didn't want to lose this feeling.

"You are shaking…", he whispered so gently close to my ear and made me experience some strange new emotions that caused more shivering.

I wanted to talk, to say something, anything, to ensure him that I was fine. But apparently I wasn't too well. I was still in a shock. Because my voice didn't obey and it wouldn't come out. So I ended up just nodding to him.

"Here take this… you shouldn´t be outside alone… at this hour…", he advised me placing his jacket on my shoulders and I saw how right he was.

"Yes, I guess you are right.", I managed to say with a trembling voice. "Perhaps my friends…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and looked around me. I was away from the club. I had walked more than I thought. What if they had left without me? My face got a worried, terrified look when I realized that possibility.

"They left you?", Sesshoumaru said and his voice sounded a lot more nervous and disapproving. His face took a slight worried along with a mad look and wrinkles appeared on his forehead. That's when I noticed a blue crescent moon at the center of his forehead. 'Strange tattoo' I whispered.

"No, I lost them. They would never do that.", I replied wanting to justify them, but I was still unsure about that. "And I was supposed to go home with them." I moved my hands through my hair desperate and let out a loud groan.

"So? You don't live around here?", Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Oh no. I came in a taxi. I guess I'll have to do the same now to get home." I started looking for my mobile phone in my bag laughing jokingly about my bad luck.

"I wish I could drive you home but I had a drink." He stopped for a while working out on my expression and reaction. "I live here nearby if you want to come up?", he offered me pointing at the door of a house. But when he felt my hesitation he continued: "We could call for a cab?"

The moment he said that I finally found my mobile phone and I took it out with enthusiasm. But when I opened it and went to press the numbers I realized that my battery was really low and it was going to close soon.

"Oh no! No battery!", I shouted in panic. "This night just went from bad to worse!"

"Do you include me in the bad or worse part?" Sesshoumaru asked me and I instantly took my eyes from my phone to his face. His golden eyes stuck on mine, trying to see the answer inside them. I didn't respond though. I only blushed unable to find any words to say.

"Ok… I take that as a yes.", he said nodding and sounded a little bit offended, dispirited. Why did I keep offending him? While the only thing I was sure about tonight was the fact that I was truly interested in him. Something more than just interested actually…

"I'm sorry…", I managed to say. We continued looking inside each other's eyes for a long moment and then he moved his hand in front of me making space for me to pass and said: "So? Are you coming?"

I try to decipher his thoughts and intentions. Of course, until now, I had to admit that he was a gentleman to me and never gave me any reason to doubt him. So I passed him and walked in front of him in silence towards the door of the elevator. Then he opened it and we got in.

'You make that call to David to come and pick you up and you leave. It's easy as that!', I thought to myself. I didn't even dare to look at him. I felt so bad. Instead of making up for the way I acted when I first saw him, I kept being rude to him and with no reasonable reason. He was always so kind and sweet to me. Plus the fact that he was also my savior and I had to find a way to thank him for that.

When I stopped feeling bad for myself I realized the fact that this elevator was so small and we were for once more in a few hours so close… I closed my eyes for only a second, as I was still staring at the wall next to me, and then something woke up inside me. I wanted to feel the heat I felt whenever I stared at his eyes, his face. I looked up at him and saw him turning his head elsewhere. I smiled satisfied. It seems that I wasn't the only one aware of that strange heat around us. He was actually staring at me at the time I was being a coward and wasn't able to do the same.

When we got in the house, a simple apartment for a bachelor, I was amused by the cleanliness. Even though he was a guy everything was in order in the house. Well. Almost everything. Except for a guitar that was dropped on the couch at the living room and a piano full of papers with music notes and a few lyrics on them. One more guitar is left right there next to the piano.

"Do you play?", I asked although the truth was more than obvious.

"Yes, some.", he answered modestly. "You?"

I looked amazed at him. "Ha, ha!…Me? No!" This was one of the things that I always wanted to do, but I never could due to responsibilities and other stuff that always came in the way.

"I can teach you…some other time…" His voice sounded cold like simply invited. He must have not spoke often and maybe he didn't have much friends, I could tell from his monotone voice and the look of his face. He was so cool and the moment he said this he took his eyes from me. I wanted to make him feel more comfortable and make sure that I had no intention of not seeing him again as long as he wanted to as well. So, when he looked back at me I gave him the warmest smile I could and nodded as a "yes" to make it clear that I wanted to meet that handsome man again really soon.

At an instant his face lightened a bit up and brightened with one small smiles. With that smile I was sure that I achieved to deliver him the message.

At that moment Sesshoumru took the guitar that was lying on the couch, he sat there and started playing a melody that I heard for the first time. Probably a song he had written himself.

I sat on the other sofa just across his and relaxed. Soon I was overtaken by the sweet sound that came out from the guitar and the way that his long fingers slipped fast up and down its chords.

"It's amazing…", I whispered sleepily.

Without taking his eyes from the instrument, I noticed how unique the face he had. It was at this moment, under my weak drowsy eyes I spotted two magenta stripes on both sided of his face. The weak wall light made his whole face shine even more. And he was undeniably even better now that I saw him closely under the bright lights in his living room.

He went on playing and without wanting to, I yawned and began to feel my eyelids really heavy and my eyes too tired to stay open.

"Time for you to go to sleep now.", he noticed and put away his guitar with that warm smile still lingering on his lips.

"No…Sesshoumaru…go on…", I told in a try to hide the truth that I felt very sleepy. But I wouldn't be rude again.

"… some other time.", was the last thing I heard him saying. My eyes were closed tightly. But after a while I felt warmer. I felt comfortable, calm and I moaned slightly. After that everything went blank and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Support Sesshoumaru and Rin pairing by joining a Sessh/Rin website created by icegirljenni. Visit my profile today for the link.


End file.
